User blog:ThePureChaos/Game Update 2.20
Official Patch Notes: https://www.ioi.dk/hitman-2-march-update/ ---- The HITMAN 2 March Update includes brand new content for Expansion Pass owners, DX12 support for PC players and we’ve also packed in more fixes for community-reported issues, gameplay tweaks and menu updates. ---- Release Details The March Update (aka 2.20) will arrive on March 26 and we expect it to be approximately 1 GB on consoles and 1.8 GB on PC. The in-game version (2.20) might differ from the update name that is used by your console. There will be server maintenance between 11:00 and 14:00 UTC to prepare for this release. Important Note: Console users should expect a hotfix (2.20.1) to release on March 27 with some further fixes / improvements. These changes are arriving in a hotfix because they were made after we submitted the 2.20 release. The Release Notes for this hotfix are also listed below. (These changes have been included in the 2.20 release for PC players.) ---- Game Update 2.20: What’s NEW? ' Hantu Port Location (Expansion Pass) ''' The first major content drop for our Expansion Pass is a brand new Sniper Assassin map in Hantu Port, Singapore. '''Hantu Port We’ve added 7 new trophies/ achievements for the Hantu Port Sniper Assassin map. ' Hantu Support We’ve updated the menu flow for the Game Modes section, including new artwork and backgrounds for single player and multiplayer selection. Hantu Port has also been added to the Career Page. Sniper Career We’ve added the Himmelstein and Hantu Port locations to the Career/Statistics menu. The progression of each of the 3 rifles will be displayed (47, Stone and Knight). ---- Game Update 2.20: What’s Changing? Nul Point We’ve fixed an issue that could result in a successful playthrough ending with a ‘0’ score. Static Rico We’ve fixed an issue that could cause Rico Delgado to suspend his routine after the tattoo was finished. Texture Fix We’ve fixed an issue that could cause textures to flicker during the Three-Headed Serpent mission in Santa Fortuna. Backpacker Bug We’ve fixed an issue that could fail the ‘Backpacker’ Mission Story after placing the souvenir. Shashka A33 Audio We’ve fixed an issue that could cause the Shashka A33 rifle to have barely audible SFX when used by an NPC. Brief Case We’ve fixed an issue where 47 getting frisked with the briefcase could result in an animation where the briefcase clips through 47’s legs. Wrench Stash We’ve fixed an issue that prevented the Handyman Wrench from being used in a ‘Hidden Stash’. Disco Crush We’ve fixed an issue that was preventing unconscious NPC’s from dying when a disco ball was dropped on them. Environment Sweep We’ve fixed multiple minor issues across all locations (including Legacy) relating to Environment Art. Ambient Array We’ve fixed various examples of ambient sound either being muted or not changing smoothly. Wrench Hit We’ve fixed an issue that was preventing sound effects from triggering when pacifying an NPC with a wrench. Arrived We’ve removed the Arrival ‘location’ from the Statistics page. ---- Ghost Mode Improvements Map Areas We’ve enabled area names to the Ghost Mode map to help with navigation. Stabile Ghost We’ve fixed a few issues that could cause crashes or infinite loads when entering a match. Random First We’ve fixed an issue where the first target in a match was not randomly selected. ---- PC-Specific Improvements DX 12 We’ve enabled DX 12 support for all PC players using AMD and Intel DX12 GPUs and on NVIDIA GeForce 900 series or better. This option can be toggled in the Launcher. Motion Blur ''' ''' We’ve fixed an issue where the Motion Blur setting was not working as intended. Benchmark Stats ''' ''' We’ve fixed an issue that could prevent the results of the Benchmark being generated. Multiple Monitors We’ve fixed an issue that could cause out-of-world environments to be visible for players using multiple monitors, or a single ultra-wide monitor. Taser Shot We’ve fixed an issue where the ICA Proximity Taser would not react when being shot. Now, it will trigger as expected. Stretched Outfits We’ve fixed an issue where outfits could become stretched on certain machines running Windows 8.1 with AMD graphics cards. PiP ''' ''' We’ve fixed an issue where the PiP camera would sometimes display shadows erratically when the ‘Screenspace Shadows’ option is turned on. ---- 2.20.1 Hotfix Release Notes This hotfix will release on March 27th for PS4 and Xbox One players. These changes have already been included in the 2.20 release for PC players. Sniper Shot Location Pt. 2 In the February Update, we rolled out changes to how NPC’s react to weapon fire when they haven’t seen 47 take the shot. Shortly after that release, we noticed that the change had highlighted some other issues with NPC reactions to weapon fire, which resulted in some unexpected AI behaviour. We’ve now fixed all of those issues; *We’ve fixed an issue that could cause alerted guards or civilians to blame and compromise Agent 47 even though they had no knowledge of him committing a crime. *We’ve fixed an issue that could alert guards and civilians during the “Searching” status even when they are in areas that are not related to the ongoing ‘search’. *We’ve fixed an issue that could cause security cameras to become enforcers during the “Searching” status, even when they are in areas not related to the ongoing ‘search’. Security cameras can still enforce Agent 47 near the origin of an attack if he is detected during an ongoing ‘search’. *We’ve improved the ability of guards to home in on the attack origin as soon as they figure out its whereabouts. In some cases, guards would instead remain idle, especially if the attack origin was hard to reach. The range of the attack affects the time it takes for a guard to estimate the approximate location of the attack origin. *We’ve fixed an issue that could cause guards that have recently stood down from combat to approach 47’s location, even if they haven’t seen him and shouldn’t know where he is – such as if 47 didn’t remain at the attack location. We’d like to acknowledge that is was very useful for us to use examples recorded and uploaded by our players to test, reproduce and ultimately fix these issues. We’d also like to thank Ken Morgan for his contribution. RIP. Next Stop, Mumbai ''' We’ve fixed an issue that could cause Agent 47’s outfit to be stretched when using specific starting locations in Mumbai. '''Early SA Tracker We’ve fixed an issue that was causing the ‘SA Tracker’ to appear for some players, with no way to disable it. This feature was not intended to be released and we are aiming to release it fully in our next update. We’ll say more about it then. ---- Known Issues We’ve listed some of the game’s known issues below, so that you know we’re aware. We’ve always got eyes on the Technical Support and Bug Report threads on the Forums and Reddit too, so if you’ve reported something there, we almost definitely know about it. *We are aware that PC players are still experiencing issues with “0x8000000_” (and related) crashes. We’re continuing to work on a solution to this with our friends and partners at Nvidia. *There are two known issues that can occur when using DX12: **The game can crash when loading the Colorado or Sapienza missions with 4K and HDR enabled. (20% repro rate) **The game can crash when using Alt-Tab with HDR enabled. (30%repro rate) **Fixes for both of these issues are in the works. *We are tracking and working on fixes for several other crash issues for all platforms. There are some missing graphical elements on the Career Statistics page. *It is currently impossible to complete the ‘Piano Man’ and ‘Tastless, traceless’ challenges in Ghost Mode due to the required items not being available in Ghost Crates. They will be reintroduced in a future update. *Silent Assassin Status: We expect to release changes to how the Silent Assassin rating is awarded and calculated in our next major update. At that time, we’ll detail the changes and conditions. Category:HITMAN™ 2 Game Updates